The Emperor's Fist's
by Revan Vakarian
Summary: Not all sith become apprenticed to powerful dark lords, not all bounty hunters join the great hunt and not all imperial agents become assigned to galaxy changing missions. But only the best become part of the emperor's fist A-team inspired SWTOR. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

_Got an idea watching the A-team. Enjoy!_

_Every chapter is typed up and ready to be uploaded, in order to keep the suspense however I will drip feed them onto the site, but if more people yell at me to put it up faster then I might cave in to peer pressure_

_more reviews = faster upload _

_so….._

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_

Planet: Tatoonie

Area: Jundland Wastes

Location: UNKNOWN

The punch connected with the humans face with a loud meaty smack, the dull sound echoing through the cave. The attacker didn't stop however and raised his other fist and brought it down like a stone hammer on the other side. The humans head hung low his hair matted to his head with sweat and blood, the only sound he made was his own shallow breathing and the soft rattle of the plasti-cuffs binding his hands to the chair as the man above him landed another blow to his face. The prisoner's head rocked back from the force of the blow.

"You know you sith are pathetic, you all talk big about being impossible to kill and that you will torture us until death, but lose your lightsaber and you're just some pathetic kid who thinks he can play with the big men." The ending of his speech was punctuated by another uppercut to the prisoners chin, violently forcing his head to rock back before returning to its original position.

A second voice emanated from the shadows. "I think this sith has learnt his lesson now." The voice laughed "If he got the chance I'm pretty sure he'd think twice before ordering imperial soldiers around," The source of the voice was an old looking scarred-face man, the man leant out of the shadows an evil grin plastered to his face and shuffled right up beside the prisoners ear "because you never know where their true allegiance lies"

"The boss will expecting us now," the first man spoke to his friend, grunting from the exertion it took and wiping his forehand across his brow "we can tell him about this sith's poor choice in enemies" the second man leant into the sith's ear again and whispered

"Don't you ever think about going after Kirp, him and the exchange, they own Tatooine and before you die know that we aren't the only ones he's bought." As he finished speaking his companion levelled his blaster at the prisoners head. "Whoa Duke, you can't just kill him with an imperial issued blaster." His now-armed friend looked at him confused "they'll know it was a solider" understanding dawned on his face and caused him to slowly lower his gun albeit reluctantly. "Get the sith's sabre we'll make it look like some lords power play." The man now dubbed Duke smirked and grabbed the siths sabre from the stone slab displaying all his confiscated items.

"I was hoping to keep it as a souvenir." Duke muttered clearly disappointed. He sighed as he pressed the sabre to the siths chest and pushed the activation button.

Nothing.

Duke's companion started to chuckle at him. Duke moved the sabre to the prisoners head and pressed the button again. Nothing.

"You idiot there's no crystal. A sith with no lightsaber, that's got to be against their religion thing c'mon!" His companion was now openly laughing at him and the prisoner. Humiliated Duke threw the broken sabre to the side.

"Alright lets go the boss is waiting, we give him a small share of the cred's from the sith, we keep the rest ourselves" Duke moved towards the caves exit

"What about this excuse for a sith?"

"Eh, let the womp-rats at him he'll be fine"

"You're twisted Duke" the other man laughed as he sat up and exited the cave along with Duke, their laughter filtering back to the cave as they powered up there speeders. As soon as they left the chittering of the now approaching womp-rats could clearly be heard echoing within the cave and slowly getting louder as they smelled a fresh meal.

The bound human's hands worked swiftly, the moment the fake imperials left he flexed his fingers and called on the might of the force and easily ripped his plasti-cuffs apart. The womp-rats were now bounding towards him from the shadows, the man sat up from the chair, gestured, pulling his lightsaber into his hand, slipped the missing crystal into it and walked back into the shadows as the womp-rats lunged, claws shining in the dull light.

The womp-rats disappearance into the shadows after their tasty meal was followed by two smacks as the sith pushed them into the cave walls, instantly breaking their necks.

The Dark sith raised his head and once again flexed his fingers. Lightning crackled briefly between his fingers illuminating the cavern. The siths' brown hair was now pushed back off his forehead which contained only a single cut on it from his beating, his shallow cheeks and his golden yellow eyes opened and glanced at the datapad in his hand which currently showed a single tracer, the one placed in his stolen credits that was now on its way towards the exchange boss.

The dark corruption in the corners of his mouth stretched into a satisfied grin as he began to pace out of the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sup guys hope you like the first chapter here's the next one_

_Remember they're all written up its down to you guys to tell me to put them up so…_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_

_Oh and special mention to _LEGION001 _for being the first review_

_Just a note this story does not do the whole movie just the first thing, sorry if you're disappointed_

Planet: Tatooine

Area: Anchorhead

Location: Back-alleys

The Coral coloured Aratech scythe powered down the dusty streets of Anchorhead. Startled citizens moved to the side and in some cases dived out of the way of the roaring speeder with mere seconds to spare. The republic speeders continued behind the scythe trying desperately to catch up, their loud sirens blaring for the pilot to pull over and give up. The chances of that happening weren't exactly high however especially when the operator of the Scythe crossed an intersection that seconds later became the herding point of a dozen large dewbacks. The republic speeders screeched to a halt their pilots shouting and ordering the dewback herders to move their herds out of the way.

By the time the dewbacks were moved the scythe was gone. Its pilot had secretly pulled into a garage and had now laid a cover over it to hide its magnificent form from prying and curious eyes. The operator stepped back from the speeder and laid a single hand on it as if to say goodbye before moving further into the garage workshop. The garage could be described as anything but still and unmoving, all around ugnaughts, humans, jawas and rodians scurried around taking engine parts to new speeders or removing old parts from aging star ships and taking them to the smelter, towards the back a group of Jawa's were in a heated negotiation with a human flanked by a large grunting gamorrean, although the humans negotiation could not be heard over the incessant noise of the workshop his arms flying in the air clearly indicated he was not happy.

The mysterious pilot moved to a human engineer currently wielding a small circuit board to a small republic fighter. A rough tap on the engineers shoulder made him instantly aware of the bounty hunter standing behind him waiting expectantly.

"Rargus! Good to see you again hunter." The engineer moved away from the fighter and gestured at a nearby rodian then at the fighter. The rodian nodded and walked quickly to the fighter to finish his predecessors job. "So I assume with the entire armed republic force of Anchorhead tailing ya, that the job is done." The engineer said, as he wiped his oil-covered hands on his pants.

Rargus nodded, his cybernetic eye whirling as the lens zoomed in and out on the engineer who was grinning and nodding enthusiastically. "My ride had better be ready Ick." The turban Rargus wore to ward off the sun and hide his face, muffled his voice slightly. Ick wasn't sure if he had heard right but the way the Bounty Hunter was cracking his knuckles he got the message.

"Ya no sweat man," the engineer said with a grin "a deals a deal you do the job for Rairck the Hutt we get your ride working again. She's already to go." Rargus nodded again clearly pleased that the Hutt and his lackeys had lived up to their end of the bargain. Ick it seemed hadn't finished though. "There's just one thing hunter, Rairck likes you, you did a good job nice and clean," Rargus' one good eye narrowed into a slit wondering where Ick was going with this. "the Hutt wants to keep you on a more permanent basis, and to ensure your undying loyalty we're holding onto your ride till he's done with you." Ick finished with an evil smirk and turned to walk away, he did not however see Rargus slowly nod his head for the third time that morning as he reached back and smashed his fist right into the back of Ick's head; the man was unconscious before he hit the ground.

All workers within the garage froze at the attack, and then they all started charging the former Bounty Hunter of Rairck the Hutt. Rargus didn't even need to draw his pistol he merely crashed his fist into anyone attempting to attack him, most of the Jawa's and Ugnaughts scattered like republic troopers when a sith appears but all the humans and rodians attacked the cyborg, some used pipes, hydro spanners pretty much anything they could get their hands on. Rargus merely grabbed the improvised weapons out of their hands and bashed them with it. At last nearly all of the garages occupants were lying dead or unconscious on the sand floor.

Rargus made his way to his prize when a gamorrean stepped out ten metres in front of him wielding a chipped looking axe. The pig-like alien spun the weapon around him clearly attempting to intimidate the bounty hunter. For his part Rargus took three steps toward the alien and as the gamorrean swung the axe at him he ducked under it and then activating his jet pack launched his curled fist right into the axe-wielder's gruesome chin. The gamorrean was launched a full two metres in the air before landing heavily on his back knocked out.

Rargus turned to his left where his prize waited patiently. "I'm sorry baby I didn't mean for you to see that." Rargus said soothingly to his custom-built Manta landspeeder, as he patted the bonnet. This was his pride and joy, personally customized to include a complete covering roof as well as an entire extension of the rear to make plenty of room for any live bounties he had to bring in or to transport any valuable goods.

The cyborg turned on the speeder as he hopped in. The landspeeder responded instantly purring and hovering off the ground.

"Aw don't worry babe. I won't leave you ever again. Now let's get out of here."

_If you didn't like it and are never going to look at it again you are as much to blame as my bad writing tell me in a REVIEW!_

_Again please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Very short chapter but don't worry I promise to put the next one up which is a lot longer up tomorrow night_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_

Planet: Tatoonie

Area: Dune Sea

Location: UNKNOWN

The man was dragged by the arm through the dry sand, his arms bound behind his back and yelling at the top of his lungs. "Leave her alone Kirp! Don't you dare hurt her!"

"Someone shut him up." The Devaronian called out. A Twi'lek moved behind the bound man and cracked his rifle butt along his shoulders causing the bound man to cry out in pain and fall face first into the hot sand.

Darth Hazor was not having the best day, among the most pressing concerns would be that she was currently standing in the middle of a hidden exchange base, with her arms and legs bound and a neural collar attached around her neck. If that wasn't bad enough her lightsaber was now slung as a trophy on Kirp's belt.

"You come to kill me sith and yet for whatever twisted reason she sleep with my partner." Kirp leaned in close to Hazor's sith pureblood face clearly undeterred by the spikes that protruded from her eyebrows and chin; she could smell his breath it stunk worse than mouldy Bantha Milk. Kirp waved his hand to the crates and thugs he had arrayed around his little encampment "Since you're new to the whole business thing I'll give you your first lesson, never mix business and pleasure."

"Well it was just so hard not to Kirk," Hazor replied silkily she was rewarded when the exchange crime lords face contorted with rage at the purposeful miss-use of his name, Hazor turned her head and looked wistfully at Kirp's former business partner "he is pretty dam cute and to be honest both he and the empire hate you with an undying passion."

Kirp clearly couldn't take any more as he drew back his arm and crushed his fist into the side of Hazor's face. She had to admit it was a very good solid punch; it had forced her to spin on the spot and her hair to break from a loose pony-tail and to completely cover her eyes.

"Whoa now that's a Tatooine welcome! Is that your best shot?" She murmured as light spots danced in front of her eyes. She sincerely hoped she wouldn't have to put up with too much more of this she might get bored soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Planet: Tatooine

Area: Jundland Wastes

Location: Approximately 1.5km east of the area known as The Dune Sea

* * *

Darth Avern was running as fast as he could through the barren landscape around him his breath coming in short puffs now, his robes flapping around his ankles and his hood constantly flying back off his head despite being placed back up again and again to cover the human siths face. He splayed his hands to either side of him and called the force, his speed increased for a few moments as he was propelled forwards before returning to the original sprinting and panting.

The cut on Avern's forehead, just over the top of his slave brand, where the bounty hunters had beat him, was causing a slow but constant trickle of blood to creep down his face and obscure his vision until he reached up and brushed it out of his eye but his frustration mounted each time he did it.

Avern stopped running for a moment to catch his breath and check on the status of the tracker. Avern looked down at his datapad, the tracker was still online and broadcasting a strong signal he chewed his lip he knew he would never make it on foot if the tracker continued on its current speed course and destination.

Avern paused and began listening intently; it was faint, the sound of a speeder. Avern cupped both his hands over his eyes to shield them from the sun and squinted out into the wastelands towards him.

There! A thin trail of sand spiralling towards the sky and the twinkling reflection of metal through the heat waves that absconded from the ever searing sand. The corruption in the corners of Avern's mouth twisted into a grin for the second time that day.

* * *

Rargus smiled as he tapped his speeder's accelerator and was rewarded by the loud growling noise from within his speeders engine as his speeder powered up even higher through the wastes of Tatooine, cliffs and outcrops blurring past Rargus not even bothering to register some of the homesteads this far away from any form of life. Rargus was merely grateful that at last he could at last leave this backwater planet and spend his beautiful cred's elsewhere the first few hundred on some beautiful Black ale, it may have been a drink for Mandalorian's but over time Rargus had developed a large liking to the sweet tasting drink, the second thing the cyborg would be buying was a shuttle out of Mos Ila.

Rargus' attention was drawn back to the front of his speeder as he could now make out a lone figure standing directly in front of his speeders path, a hood shadowing the persons face. The bounty hunter did not blink, he did not even slow down in fact he just simply tapped his accelerator even harder, the speeder responded immediately growling and now tearing up the remaining distance between the bounty hunter and the hooded figure.

Avern noted the speeders increase and immediately grasped his lightsaber off his belt and ignited the flame-red blade hoping that the appearance of the lightsaber and the clear revelation that a sith was standing there would be enough to halt the encroaching speeder.

Rargus' one good eye narrowed while his other robotic eye whirled as he noticed the now ignited red lightsaber. The hunter's foot hovered briefly over the brake as he fought internally with himself, then the thought of a strong cup of Dark ale entered his mind and lured his foot away from the brake and onto the accelerator again.

The hooded figure's arm whipped up and now held his hand flat open at the dangerously close speeder and then Avern pushed with the force at the speeder.

Rargus' head smashed into the front windscreen, luckily the speeders windows were custom-reinforced as the bounty hunter had specified so the only damage was done to Rargus' head with a splitting headache that would be felt for days.

The bounty hunter rocked back into his seat, his hand resting on his head and one eye closed in pain, as the speeder came to a complete stop. By the time the cyborg opened his eye he could no longer see the sith, until he heard a buzz right next to his left ear. His instinct's immediately kicked in and told him to freeze, normally he would have reached for his blaster but the blade was very dangerously close to his neck and the slightest wrong move could have him spilling his blood all over the interior of his baby.

"Don't move hunter," the voice spoke with definitive authority "I will kill you to take this speeder."

Rargus' mind churned quickly and turned to look the sith dead in the eye "If you were going kill me and take the speeder you would have done it already, sith." Rargus said in a husky calm voice. The figures shoulders slumped very slightly and the bounty hunters eye twinkled with victory before the red blade moved from his throat to his right arm where it slashed through the armour and into his skin underneath. The blade halted there, the damage done Rargus briefly huffed in pain and immediately clamped his left hand on it, stopping the blood that was threatening to burst through.

Rargus growled deep in his throat as the sith made his way to the opposite door and climbed in the speeder. Avern rolled his eyes as the hunter gingerly touched the wound and hissed in pain. "Here," Avern ripped off a portion of his cloak and threw it at Rargus "bind it with this." Rargus glared at the sith momentarily before he began removing the armour that surrounded the wound and placing it in the hold behind him.

Avern studied Rargus' wound as he removed his right arms armour, when something caught his eye. He flicked the hunter's hands away from wound, and there it was. Just above the wound resting comfortably on the hunter's shoulder was a simple tattoo of the imperial symbol and a red clenched fist within it.

"You trying to pass as one of the Emperors fist, hunter?" Avern said an underlying sneer evident.

Rargus tensed as he was dabbing his wound and looked straight into the siths eye's, the bounty hunters own blazing with fierce pride and anger "Say one more thing about the Emperors fist and I suggest you get ready to use that sabre sith." Avern's eyes shined with respect at the scarred cyborg.

Avern shifted around so now his right side was facing Rargus and rolled up his sleeve to reveal his own tattoo.

The two men who only moments ago were ready to kill or be killed now looked at each other with newfound admiration and respect. "Darth Avern, force-master, rank 7." The sith spoke as he rolled down his sleeve and looked expectantly at Rargus.

Rargus nodded "Rargus, imperial gun, rank 7." Avern nodded understanding immediately.

Upon the completion of the gruesome Emperors Fist battle training, recruits could elect to complete an advanced specialized program always involving real-life high-risk combat scenarios within hostile area with real objectives. Their assigned rank is based on their performance within training and is rated from 1 to 7, any recruit receiving the advanced program and surviving is expected to receive rank 7 and become one of the empires most valuable assets.

Both men sized each other up and looked at each other in a new light. "Rargus, I know that most non- sensitive's don't subscribe or believe in the force guiding everyone towards a purpose or anyone being able to bend it to their will, but to find a fellow fist on this barren planet is beyond even what I can believe." Rargus nodded, fists were extremely scarce with barely 15% of all original recruits actually living to carry on the empires work through out the galaxy. To meet another one after training was extremely rare. "Believe in the force or not, finding another fist is beyond a coincidence that even I could believe. But now I need your help to rescue another fellow fist, so I ask you hunter are you still good to drive?"

Rargus grinned a wolfish smile, "Strap in sith."


	5. Chapter 5

Plant: Tattooine

Location: Dune Sea

Area: UNKNOWN

Duke and his partner smiled as they pulled into the hideout and surveyed the spectacle around them. Within the centre was a rather attractive pureblood woman bound and unable to move and to the side was Kirp's former partner eating in the sand as the men around him laughed and jeered at him. How good this day was turning out, first they get to kill a sith, and now they get to watch another one killed.

Duke dismounted his speeder as next to him his partner Renny moved over to where the boss was standing shouting and spluttering in the siths face as she seemed to laugh at every word he said which in turn only infuriated the gang leader more.

Renny hesitantly tapped his raging boss on the shoulder. Kirp rounded on the human, Renny immediately held up the credits causing Kirp's eyes to brighten instantly. The leader took the creds and tilted his head asking the unspoken question.

Renny smiled "Dead boss, the womp rats are probably already sucking the marrow from his bones." Kirp laughed out loud as he patted Renny on the back.

"My boy you're going places." Renny grinned. Duke behind Renny stood quietly as his faced darkened at the praise heaped on Renny.

Hazor looked nervously around her as the numerous thugs gathered around her now jeering her as two twi-leks circled around her and poured speeder fuel over her. Kirp finished conversing with his lackeys and moved over to the bound sith an evil grin seemingly permanently plastered on his face.

"You can stop looking around now sith; you're little rescue man, dead. The rats are chewing him as we speak. Two sith in one day, maybe I should find another and go for three." Kirp held the credits out for Hazor to view as if to say, 'I killed him and stole his money, be afraid!' Hazor shook her head at the Devaronian's feeble attempt to unsettle her.

"Don't you get you scum, not every sith is the same, not all are brute force killers and masters of destruction, some are cunning master tacticians." Her words fell on deaf ears as it seemed Kirp still hadn't finished gloating.

"Your sabre will be the first of many trophies to hang from my belt." Kirp patted his belt, further attempting to rubb salt in Hazor's wounds. "Even if what you say is true it seems that this sith clearly wasn't a planner otherwise you wouldn't be about to die." Kirp kissed his hand and laid it on Hazor's cheek. Any semblance of calm from the bound sith evaporated instantly, a snarl appeared on her face and she glared directly at the grinning crime lord as he walked away.

"You still don't get it do you, you pathetic thug? Only when your own men returned did we know where you were, not even imperial intelligence knew you were here." Kirp had stopped listening to the sith as he had been counting his credits and had discovered a beeping device attached to the back of one of the credits. His eyes almost popped out of his head as he spun around ready to shout orders to his men, when a massive speeder burst through the sand dunes behind his men.

"Let's go hunter!" Avern shouted as he jumped out of the van-like speeder igniting his lightsaber mid-air. Rargus hopped out of the opposite side of the speeder his blaster pistol primed and ready.

Avern sprinted towards Kirp's partner lying in the boiling sand, the guards around him started and in complete disarray as the skilled sith cut them down with single sabre strokes and threw one on a course to crash into another two men behind him. Avern hauled the semi-dazed partner out of the sand and began shoving him towards the speeder van, with a lot of screaming, shouting and blaster fire going on around him it took Hazor's lover a few moments to get the idea to head towards the speeder.

He then turned his attention to Hazor who was attempting to hop towards Avern as he blocked bolts being fired all around him. "Avy you made it!" Hazor laughed. Avern didn't hesitate and picked up an empty plasti-cylindar beside him and placed it firmly on the bound sith lord "What the force are you doing?" Hazor shouted her voice echoing inside the empty drum. Avern kicked the drum over and with a nudge from the force pushed the cylinder and the trapped sith inside rolling down the dune. The words Avern could make out were being shouted over and over as Hazor rolled down the sand dune, the kindest of which were "I HATE YOU!" With his job done Avern ran back to the speeder as the exchange thugs began to form a sort of resistance and began shooting with renewed vigour.

Once Avern had sprinted to the partner, Rargus had begun his own assault, going after the man in charge. Kirp could see the well-equipped bounty hunter moving towards him and began shouting at the men closest to him to attack Rargus. The bounty hunter did not even bother with shooting these imbeciles but merely ducked under their futile attempts to hit him and returned the favour with punches that could dint a shuttles plating. Rargus only ever fired his pistol at thugs who had gathered enough brain power to start shooting at the intruders, these brain powered shooters did not enjoy their increase in intelligence for too long as there was usually a blaster bolt entering their body.

Rargus at last reached Kirp the leader having no where to go and no weapon on him at all he merely lashed out with a punch at the cybrog, to his credit the punch did connect with the bounty hunters face and caused Rargus' face to tighten but Rargus returned the favour with a jet-pack powered punched that sent the gang leader immediately unconscious and sprawling in the sand, Rargus wasn't one to leave a job unfinished and twirled his blaster to face the unconscious leader when a bolt missed his head by inches angrily Rargus realised he was out of time with a last look at Kirp he reached down and grabbed the lone lightsaber attached to his belt, and then very reluctantly Rargus began to back-pedal towards his speeder shooting shots at any idiot who tried to shoot at him.

Avern entered the speeder as Rargus came in the other side leaning out and shooting at everyone shooting at his baby. "Hunter get us out of here I'll cover you!" Avern moved to the back of the speeder as Rargus jumped at the controls and turned the speeder a sharp 180 degrees so that now the rear of the speeder was facing the trigger-happy thugs. Now freed from the hammering fire of the intimidating cyborg, criminals began to run up to the speeder determined to stop it from escaping.

It was of course at this moment that Avern threw open the rear doors and began shooting a large cone of lightning at the very surprised looking exchange men standing within easy range of the lightning's reaching tentacles, the smell of charred flesh soon filled the air. Avern kept his fingertips outstretched and the lightning pouring out as the speeder began to move in the opposite direction, as a final blow Avern threw a single bolt towards the ill-placed speeders and their fuel right beside them. Anyone within eight metres was dead anyone in 13 metres was thrown backwards heavily and anyone within 25 metres was now writhing in the sand and clutching their ears as the sound of silence now filled them. Avern, Rargus and the partner were safely cruising away from the devastated encampment.

In a completely un-mapped and unknown part of the dune sea there was a single plasti-cylynder rolling down the dunes. If any person stood close enough they might be able to make out the sounds of a woman yelping in pain as she rolled over the never ending dunes.

Rargus pulled his speeder up alongside the cylinder that came to stop on the side of the speeder. Avern grinned as he got out of the speeder and moved to Hazor still trapped within the cylinder, but oddly enough all noise within had ceased. Avern pulled the sith lord out of the container and grinned down at the completely dis-orientated Hazor. She was too weak to mutter anything other than "By the emperor I hate you Avern." After which she proceeded to heave her bowels all over the sand.

_**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_


	6. Chapter 6

Plant: Tatooine

Location: Dune Sea

Area: Custom-Unregistered KORELIS SPEEDER

The red coloured lips locked furiously with a pair of pale lips and a struggle began, the red lips pushed against the opposite lips determined to insert their superior dominance over them. The former exchange partner finally yielded to the siths might and allowed Hazor to reap her spoils.

Rargus sat at the front of his speeder rolling his eyes at Hazor and the former partner of the exchange as they began a new struggle involving their lips. "Are you sure you got the right person back there?" Rargus directed his question at Avern sitting beside him. The sith arched an eyebrow at the cyborg. "You're telling me that, that sith in the back of my baby currently exchanging enough saliva to fill a water tank is a fist?" Rargus asked his gravelly voice betraying his sense of clear disappointment. Avern didn't say anything but merely rolled his eyes at Hazor's antics within the back of the speeder.

"I heard that hunter." Hazor finally ceased her battle with her combatant and moved to the front of the van-like speeder, wiping a small piece of vomit from the side of her mouth. "That was incredible Avern! When you powered in, by the force it was brilliant! His face, there's never a camera when you really need one!" Hazor's arms flew around the speeder as she narrated the entire; throughout her glorified retelling of their attack Avern merely shook his head. "He'll be so mad! He nev-"

"You idiot," Avern interrupted letting his anger sep into his tone "you're involvement with that man almost jeopardized the entire operation!"

Hazor wasn't backing down without a fight however "Well I'm sorry, but another day and Kirp would have been gone to who knows where, I didn't have time to think I had to act!" Hazor's self-justification seemed to fall on deaf ears as Avern spoke again

"That's right you didn't think, and because of that you that nearly cost, your life, my life and his." Avern nodded his head at Rargus at the end of his speech. Rargus grunted and peeled up his make-shift bandage to reveal his tattoo. Any reason Hazor had for continuing the argument fell away immediately when she saw the same tattoo that was burned in her arm, she looked at Avern who nodded slightly as if to confirm she wasn't seeing things and at last Hazor's eyes finally displayed defeat.

"Thank you hunter, my name's Hazor don't worry about the Darth now." Hazor spoke quietly to the muscular cyborg. Rargus held his silence for a moment before replying.

"Rargus, no problem I always enjoy a good fight. This is yours by the way." Rargus reached down and unclipped the lightsaber he had reclaimed from an unconscious exchange leader. Hazor's eyes widened as she took her sabre with reverence. She looked at Rargus again this time with infinite gratitude in her eyes.

"Thank you" Hazor said. Rargus grunted in reply as he continued to pilot the speeder through the endless sands.

"Well think of this Avern," Hazor said brightening up instantly as she reclasped her life-long weapon onto her belt "I 'convinced' our friend here to align with the empire if we kill Kirp, so all we have to do is finish him and the exchange is ours!" Hazor seemed quite pleased with herself for accomplishing that, until Avern laughed and spoke.

"You didn't need to sleep with him to get him to agree Imperial diplomatic services had reached an agreement with him beforehand." Rargus stifled a laugh beside him.

"It's true." The partner confirmed sheepishly from the back of the van. Hazor moved over to the man she had just kissed and slapped him across the face.

"You stuck-up nerf herder." Hazor said with what little dignity she held onto.

"You two are the least sith-like sith I've ever met. Now I hope you've got a plan Avern, where to?"

* * *

Kirp sat up from the sand his head pounding all around him his former secret base was aflame, his men ran like terrified womp-rats trying to save ammunition, speeders and all supplies. Kirp stood up and began shouting orders over the top of the roar of the flames and explosions, his men ran obediently to the spare speeders stationed to the east part of his outpost, gathering whatever weapons they could carry. Overhead a Corellian class gunship hovered taking on supplies and men.

Kirp shouted quickly into radio and the gunship landed, those imperials were going to pay.


End file.
